


More Ways to Serve

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgyny, Brainwashing, Breasts, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Human, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Maids, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Other, Porn, Service Submission, Sex, Smut, Submission, androgynous, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: Cora gets a cushy gig as bodyguard to a pop singer. She keeps a close eye on her charge, too, until she accidentally catches sight of the smug celebrity's hypnotic hobby. Her job is about to get a lot more rewarding...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	More Ways to Serve

Cora “The Cleaner” Carter had it pretty easy. That suited her just fine.

It wasn’t that she had hated pro wrestling. She happily accepted her paycheck during those five years. She had flaunted her dark skin and slightly darker freckles in skimpy outfits, under a variety of ethnically inaccurate gimmicks (her grandfather was from Hokkaido, but the rest of her family, as far as she knew, was from Columbus). She had even enjoyed an hour or so of genuine fame, fifteen minutes at a time.

But the threat of a knee injury encouraged Cora to question just how much punishment she wanted to put her tall, toned body through. What if she used it for something a good deal less strenuous?

The answer was bodyguarding. Looking imposing next to the rich and vacuous was a lot easier on her legs. It paid better, too, depending on who hired you.

The “who” in this case was Susie Might: the latest and loudest voice to grace the pop music scene since… Whoever. Cora didn’t really keep up with the comings and goings of her clients, nor their rivals, so long as the checks cleared. She was paid to sit near Susie in clubs, drive her around, and stand outside hotel suites — like this one.

The short, young, and shockingly busty brunette had actually rented out the entire floor. For a month. Susie was doing some kind of city club crawl, playing surprise shows in tiny and/or exclusive bars across town. It was supposed to maintain the street cred that propelled her to stardom. And this floor, which boasted pretty much soundproof walls specifically advertised to recording artists, was her temporary base of operations.

In reality... it was where she dragged groupies drunk on overpriced champagne and designer dresses.

Cora, wrapped up in a plain black suit, watched as Susie and her victim of the week tottered into that night’s chosen suite. He had been there once or twice that week. That pattern would continue for a couple more days. Then Susie would get bored and move him into her regular rotation (or not). The young, thin man with sandy blond hair wobbled with excitement and alcohol.

“We’re gonna need some privacy, C.” Susie always said it the same way, one finger trailing playfully down her bodyguard’s arm. “Hold down the fort, please?”

Cora nodded impassively, trying to convey that if anything happened to the shortstack, the boy would have all six feet of her to contend with. The dude actually gulped. Poor guy.

She looked just as intimidating as usual: like a hot Secret Service agent rather than an overpaid babysitter.

It didn’t help that Cora wasn’t actually comfortable waiting out in the hall while her charge got down to business with complete strangers. And Susie didn’t like to be watched — at least not by her chauffeur-cum-contractually mandated guardian.

So they had split the difference. Susie was allowed to have her fun with every boy, girl, or whoever she wanted while Cora waited alone. Cora, meanwhile, got a fancy surveillance setup that let her watch the inside of the suite. They had temporarily converted the hotel room next door into a security room, with a monitor tied to a hidden camera inside Susie’s place. Apparently Susie didn’t object to her guard’s voyeurism if it was remote.

It was probably unethical (and illegal) to spy on her fuck buddies. But it’s not like they were recording anything. The footage was live and only for Cora. And the ex-wrestler certainly wasn’t going to share anything she saw. Rather, she was hoping to forget it all as quickly as possible.

“Yes ma’am,” was all Cora said out loud.

“Of course you could always join us,” the songstress added. “I wouldn’t mind if you were having fun with us. I’m sure Harry wouldn’t, either. Would you, Harry?”

“N-No,” apparently Harry stammered. He had probably just noticed how hot Cora really was under the suit and tied-back hair, and how well she filled out what should have been a shapeless suit. “Not if she’s, like, into it.”

“No thank you ma’am,” Cora said. “Maybe some other time.”

“Suit yourself,” Sadie adder. She tugged on Cora’s necktie when she did, eliciting loud giggles from the half-a-joke that reminded Cora just how tipsy they really were.

The pair pushed past her. Susie in particular walked right under her much taller employee’s nose, wafting an overpowering and sweet-smelling perfume like flowers as she went. They locked the door behind them.

Cora had a key anyway. She stifled a sigh that turned into a yawn.

She didn’t actually expect the geek to try anything funnier than what Susie herself would suggest, or demand, really. But she had to watch her employer’s ameteur porn just to be sure.

Cora made double certain the door to Susie’s room was locked. Then she went next door and sat down by the monitor. The bodyguard took off her stifling suit jacket and laid it over the chair behind her, letting her own large breasts push out firmly against the crisp white of her shirt. She still wasn’t comfortable, but at least she wasn’t suffocating.

Susie mouthed something on the other end of the hidden camera. Cora couldn’t hear, so she put on the noise canceling headphones attached to her setup. It wouldn’t do to have the popstar’s guests hear an echo of themselves from the other room, after all.

“Let’s start over here,” Susie said.

Her majesty tugged Harry by one arm toward the bedroom, fully visible and audible to her protector outside. At least the tech was working! The signal was clear and actually in very high definition.

Susie hiked herself up on the bed, legs dangling. Harry simply sank to his knees and waited patiently about a foot away. If there was any question about what they had been up to earlier that week, the familiarity of their song and dance waved it away.

Susie proceeded to pull down her tiny skirt and panties in one fell swoop. She spread her legs wide and revealed a mid-sized cock — slightly darker than the rest of her pale skin — half-hard with excitement.

That was news to Cora, but hardly a shock. She was a worldly woman. She had dated trans gals and all kinds of people before. Though she was single now. Harry didn’t seem taken aback, either.

What happened next did surprise Cora, though. Rather than get to work, Susie put one finger on her soft, but slightly stiffening member. She tipped it to the left, then the right, then left again, and right… It swayed back and forth in perfect rhythm like a metronome.

“Just relax,” Susie commanded. “Focus. Let all the tension drain out of your shoulders. Take a deep breath. Now blow all the worry you’ve been holding onto out of your lungs. Feel the breath from my voice fill you back up. Just relax and let me in.”

“What the heck?”

Cora turned up the volume and zoomed the camera in on Susie — just a tad. She wanted to see if she was missing something. But no. All she could see was the singer’s rhythmic cock waving back and forth, back and forth… back and forth. She zoomed in further, while Susie continued intoning something about relaxing… focusing… paying attention. Eventually her monitor was filled with the sight of Susie’s ticking cock. But it offered new clues as to what sort of game they were playing.

“Keep your eyes on my pretty penis,” she added. “Every time it ticks, you relax a little bit more and become a little more attentive. My words become clearer. Your thoughts get quieter — less distracting. My words and my dick rush in to fill the void — to fill your mind.”

It was almost funny. Of course she wasn’t going to look away. Cora was expecting awkward foreplay and dirty talk. Not this… relaxation exercise? Sexy hypnosis? Cora had read about something like that before, but had never seen it firsthand. Her mind was awash with curiosity and half-formed preconceptions. This was way more interesting than what she had anticipated.

A glint of precum appeared at Susie’s tip. It gave the eye an even easier, shinier target to follow. Cora’s eyes did just that. It was her job to focus on Susie anyway. She was supposed to watch her, and be attentive, as her bodyguard.

And suddenly it was so easy and interesting and… sure. It was kinda relaxing. Susie did have a decent, professionally trained voice, after all. There was no denying that. It really could fill you up and block out distractions.

If anything, that was good for Cora. It helped her focus on the person she was supposed to be watching. It was hard to look away as she said more soothing things. Even as Cora began to blink rapidly, her eyes couldn’t help but follow the soft rod. It was so relaxing to know her job just got so much easier.

“In a moment I’m going to count down from five,” Susie continued. “When I reach one, you’ll be so very relaxed and free of distraction that you’ll fall into a deep, sleep-like trance. Your eyes will close, but you’ll continue to see my cock sweeping away all other thoughts. It’s already happening… Your brain just can’t fit anything else but the lovely image of my meat pushing all else aside.”

Harry nodded. Cora’s mouth opened to formulate a counterargument, but that was silly. Nobody in the other room was supposed to hear her! And it’s not like she was the one being hypnotized. She was just very, very focused on her charge’s pretty penis. It was her job to focus on Susie — to listen to her orders and let them fill her mind.

She didn’t speak, but didn’t bother closing her mouth again, either.

Cora frowned under fluttering eyelids. She was supposed to remember something important. But it was so hard to remember anything when such a lovely pole was taking up all her vision.

“Five — getting sleepier and sleepier — four — thinking about nothing but cock — three — letting it take command of your mind — two — there’s nothing to worry about as long as you obey my voice — one. Sleep.”

With that, Cora’s brain switched off like a light. Her head, which had slowly been listing forward towards the monitor without her realizing it, drooped down onto her chest. Her half-lidded eyes failed to register the world around her as she blocked out all distractions. True to Susie’s word, though, the mental image of a cock remained anchored behind her eyelids. Its soothing, dominating presence filled her.

Then Susie got to work...

* * *

Cora snapped to a moment later as if she had heard some distant alarm clock. It seemed she had fallen asleep in her chair (as the drool on her chin and tie attested).

She wiped away the spit and checked the time on her phone. More than an hour had passed since Susie began her little “relaxation” session. Whatever fun things it did for Harry, it had simply put her to sleep.

Speaking of which, the monitor had also gone dark. Cora brought the scene back into focus to make sure everything was alright with the pop princess. Thankfully, she and Harry were fast asleep, naked and probably exhausted on their bed. Nothing eventful had happened after all. That was a relief!

Cora didn’t feel anywhere near as comfortable as them. Naps always left her unfocused and hot. Not to mention sweaty.

The bodyguard tugged away the tie Susie had loosened earlier and tucked it away in one pocket. It was uncomfortable before, but now it was downright stifling! That helped, but it only took a few seconds to realize it wasn’t enough. Cora fidgeted and squirmed in her chair, breathing slightly heavily with overheated discomfort. So she popped the top button of her straining blouse loose. It wasn’t like anyone was around to see her look so disheveled anyway.

Then, when that didn’t fix anything either, she popped another. And another. Her large, brown breasts and a bit of her bra became visible. The freckles on her cleavage really drew the eye, she knew, when there was someone around to appreciate them.

Cora smiled. That felt much better. And honestly, so what if someone did see her? She was very attractive. It wasn’t like she just kept herself in shape for the sake of her job. She liked it when people looked at her — noticed how pretty and sexy and fit she was.

The overnight guard would be the first to get an eyeful of her when the changed shifts. Cora’s heart sped up a bit at the thought of him noticing her perky boobs, with their lines of dark, brown freckles on her lighter brown skin. They drew the eye down from her sharp cheeks and defined throat to places unknown. Yes... She worked very hard to make herself look this good. It didn’t hurt if someone else got to appreciate it once in a while! If anything, she should show it off more.

Cora popped a fourth button for good measure, thinking about how much the other guard might enjoy it so much she should just dress a little sexier all the time. She giggled to the empty room.

* * *

The next evening was equally uneventful from Cora’s perspective. Although she felt much more comfortable right off the bat.

She had forgone the jacket altogether this time. She still wore a fairly sensible blouse, but it was unbuttoned halfway down from the start, revealing a lacey lilac bra that put the ugly thing she had on before to shame. Her full cleavage strained against the fabric.

Her maroon, lace-up skirt wasn’t nearly as sensible. Nor were the high heels she had traded out her flats for. But they did show off her sculpted legs! Anyone who saw the bodyguard would either be too intimidated to start anything, thanks to her more visible sculpted physique, or simply too dazzled to do anything but stare. Now that was a fun thought!

Speaking of fun, she had needed to do something about her achingly dull bun. What had Cora been thinking, looking so plain around Susie? Her plain appearance would reflect badly on her boss, who was supposed to be glamorous and over-the-top. Cora had to do something a lot more lively with her hair.

At the same time, long hair was a liability in her line of work. So she had opted to simply cut it short and wavy and oh-so-cute. It was practical and framed her pretty face for all to see. She really liked the idea of more people looking at her, even with Susie taking up so much energy from the room.

Susie really appreciated the new look. She said as much when she had brought her nighttime friend (a woman this time) to spend the night. That really sent a thrill through Cora, for some reason. She had never exactly gotten along with her boss before. She couldn’t think of why, exactly, but she knew she was happy that Susie was happy. She was happy that Susie had noticed how good Cora looked that night.

Cora just blushed at the compliment. Then Susie and her companion disappeared into the suite. The bodyguard almost caught herself pouting that there wasn’t more teasing this time.

She crossed her arms instead. She was about to get as much Susie as she could handle in a moment. Somehow, though, it didn’t bother her as much this time. She was almost looking forward to it!

And why shouldn’t she? It was basically just porn. And Cora was a healthy, red-blooded human being. She enjoyed watching two people make love as much as the next person. If she got to enjoy something a little more… uncut, that was just a perk of the job!

The guard made her way back into the surveillance suite once again, sitting down, leaning forward, and putting her headphones on immediately. Things progressed much the same way as they did with Harry. Only the new girl seemed much more surprised by the sight of Susie’s disproportionate prick — pleasantly so, though.

Then it started.

The woman seemed slightly confused at first. But some calming words from Susie quickly relaxed her. They had the same effect on Cora. Although her eye was now better trained to begin watching the girldick right off the bat. Just the sight of it caused her eyes to droop and her smile to widen. By the time Susie reached the count of “three” this time, the bodyguard was already completely gone.

* * *

She didn’t awaken this time (once again covered in sweat and uncomfortably warm) until she heard some peels of laughter in the hallway. The rooms were basically soundproof, but the doors leading out could still pick up sounds. Assuming you were being very rambunctious and standing very close.

Cora blinked and looked to the monitor… and was delighted by the sight of the new girl naked and on all fours, ass in the air towards the hidden camera. She was sucking contentedly on one of Susie’s heavy tits while the popstar stroked her hair. Susie’s fingers slid in and out of the girl’s slick snatch, giving as good as she got.

Cora smiled, absentmindedly wiping away a line of drool that formed under her lips. She was so happy to see her boss happy! It was her job to watch Susie, and to make sure she was okay, which meant making sure she was happy. Being ministered to by a cute girl certainly seemed to make the princess very happy. That was information to file away for a later date!

Just then, however, there was a thump from the hallway. Cora needed to go check on just who was making such a ruckus. Sure enough, when she exited the surveillance room, there were three young, fancily dressed, and unmistakably drunk guests in front of her. She didn’t recognize any of them.

Two of the trio, a guy and a girl, stood apart from Cora, laughing at their friend. The other boy was crouching just within her reach. He was making rude gestures into a phone: taking a selfie in the restricted hallway it seemed. That was until Cora appeared in his camera, six feet of smooth muscle standing over him.

“What the hell are you doing?” the enforcer asked.

The two on the other side of the hall laughed even harder, and stumbled quickly for the staircase exit. They weren’t so drunk to not realize they were in trouble, but they were too tipsy to get away smoothly. The other boy, meanwhile, froze in place. He hesitated just long enough for Cora to get an iron grip on his shoulder. He dropped his phone mid-picture.

“Run for it!” The girl shrieked between a sudden fit of giggles. The emergency exit was already closing behind her. Her partner followed as she ran for the staircase.

“Ow, ow, ow,” was all the nearer boy said.

“What are you doing up here?” Cora was in no mood to chase after the others. She didn’t have the shoes for it either...

“Ow,” the boy said, so Cora loosened her grip just a touch.

The boy was young. And fratty. And red-faced with champagne. But he had nice, green eyes and a crooked little smile that had probably helped him get out of trouble before. It was framed beneath strawberry blond hair that was too adorable for his sly features. He was cute.

“Dumbass,” Cora said to distract from some of the blood rushing to her own cheeks again. “I’m a regular guard.”

“Um,” he managed. “We were looking for the bathroom?”

“You’re not supposed to be up here,” Cora said. “Come on.”

With that, she moved to march him towards the elevator his friends had skipped out of expediency. She could tell he had some okay muscle beneath his party suit, too. It was kinda distracting.

“Ooh,” he added. “That feels good.”

“Huh?”

Cora finally noticed she was massaging his shoulder with her gripping hand — exploring his contours with hungry attention. She was breathing heavily, too. And there was a familiar twinge between her hips.

The bodyguard changed course at the last second, pulling the intruder to the surveillance room instead of the exit.

“Hey!” He yelped as Cora got him inside, drowning out his voice with hotel walls. “What-”

Before he could finish, she closed the door behind her and twirled a now very confused prisoner around to face her.

“Are you gonna, like, kill me?”

“Take your pants off.” Cora’s voice was commanding, but it was her who dropped to her knees.

“But I-”

Without waiting for further objection, the guard undid his belt for him and pulled his fancy pants down around his ankles. His dick was soft behind his boxers. Cora pulled the underwear down, too, and began rectifying that. She licked her hand and stroked him gently to stiffness

She cradled his shaft in one hand, resting her head against his thigh. From there she let her tongue slither out under his balls. Results were almost immediate. Cora felt a warmth spread through her chest, stomach, and loins as she watched flesh expand into a firm, sizable shape. He was bigger than Susie, who wasn’t quite a slouch, and got harder, too.

“Lady, I just- Oh shit!” The drunken young man moaned with unexpected pleasure. “I… Oh, that feels good.”

Cora wasn’t entirely listening. She had undone more buttons and let her num nums free of her bra. She pressed her spotted mounds together around the pecker, leaving the tip free to tease and taste as she pleased. Her ass stretched tight against her skirt, shapely and visible to one standing above her.

On the monitor, Susie and the new girl mutely went to town as well, out of Cora’s sight. The drunk — who had sobered up considerably, only to have his mental faculties imploded by the surprise-blowjob combo happening beneath him — did see the monitor. Though if he recognized Susie, he didn’t let on to it.

“Is this- Mmm! Like… some kinda reality show?” He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, clearly, but that didn’t bother Cora one bit. He had a cock! She wanted cock very badly. Watching Susie had clearly gotten her more pent up than she expected. And his was the nearest available (and more than adequate) pecker for her to worship.

Tongue lolling on the tip, she willed more spit down the slide to lubricate her motions. It swirled with slightly salty precum that she could finally taste as well as see. Her nipples stiffened as they alternated up and down the stranger’s bare thighs. She teased her hard buds with her fingertips while she worked her spotted titties from beneath.

The boy eventually got the message, or got aroused enough that stupid theories gave way to pure instinct. He gripped Cora’s head firmly from behind, digging his own fingertips into her shortened hair. Even though he was smaller and certainly weaker than her, she let him take the reins, guiding her mouth ever deeper around the warm shaft. Despite all her muscles, Cora felt weak and girlish under his commanding hands. Her eyes half closed and lost focus as she let herself be used.

Heat rose in her crotch and she could feel a familiar wetness build in her panties. She wanted so badly to play with herself, but the desire was overridden by a need to serve this wonderful cock in her mouth and between her tits! The more precum she collected, the more aroused she became, until her mouth and chest felt nearly as good as toying with her clit would anyway.

That’s when she noticed a change in the rhythm. Her charge was speeding up — taking shorter breaths. He was about to come! He was about to come… two inches deep into her mouth. The warm spray Cora expected sounded heavenly. But… she didn’t like it when people came in her mouth. At least she didn’t think she did. It was suddenly hard to tell.

Old memories of pulling partners out at the last minute won out over her newfound greed. She firmly grasped the male hands around her head, against a grunt of protest, and easily brought them down. She put her new friend’s hands on her tits as a consolation prize. That seemed to work (for both of them). He kneaded her nipples and it was her turn to grunt, but with pleasure this time.

While he took care of that, Cora went back to work on his twitching meat with both hands. He was still close, and so was she, if she was being honest. Even though nobody had so much as touched her pussy. Just serving like this felt so incredibly good…

Cora stroked faster and faster. The boy’s endurance was honestly admirable. But she wasn’t going to be denied her prize. Finally he erupted into thick, white ropes. There was enough pressure to catch Cora on the tits, over her face, and in her hair. Normally she might reflexively pull back from the rush of goo. This time, however, she let out a soft squeal of glee as the warmth spread over her.

She came too, then — just a little bit — as she smiled up at the spent youth.

The bodyguard couldn’t contain herself at that point. Despite her silent protest earlier, she licked her lips to catch some of the falling cum frosting her dark face with contrast. It was deliciously salty: like the precum multiplied by ten. She wondered why she hadn’t accepted her reward like a good girl and swallowed.

“Oh, wow.” The boy leaned back against an end table to maintain his balance. “Um… Thanks?”

The stupid voice brought Cora slightly back down to Earth from her orgasmic cloud. She didn’t stop licking the cum from her lips when it drifted there, but she did stand back up, her melons sore from use and equally gelled.

Without buttoning up or washing off, the bodyguard grabbed the boy again by the shoulder — hard, like before she subconsciously massaged him.

“Hey!” He sputtered as she pushed him, pants still around his knees, out of the hotel room. “Does this mean I’m still in trouble?”

“Just don’t come back up here,” Cora barked, a little softer than she might have before. “This floor is private.”

He pulled up his pants as she shoved him toward the elevator. It would go down from this floor, but couldn’t come back up without a special key. She would just make doubly sure the stairs were locked this time, too.

With a soft “ding,” the intruder was gone, and Cora was left with just his splooge still comfortably dripping down her front. She grabbed a towel from the hotel bathroom and began to wash off. She didn’t bother to button her shirt back up, though. And rather than change her soaking underwear, she simply tossed the frilly garment aside. You could easily see her slick cooch if she sat down without crossing her legs, but it wasn’t a problem! Once again there was nobody around to see her bare naughty bits. Though that itself kind of made Cora sad, for some reason.

Since she was alone, though, she didn’t bother crossing her legs. She kept her thighs wide and used two fingers to attend to her clit that had gone ignored this whole time. It felt wonderful. And it felt even better when she used one hand to keep her nipples teased to attention.

Susie was still on the monitor, back to doing her weird relaxation exercise with tonight’s guest (or one of tonight’s guests, as only Cora knew). The new girl was kneeling, still naked, with her buttocks balanced on the heels of her feet before Susie’s rhythmic member.

With her headphones back in place, Cora decided to come down from the high of sucking such a wonderful dick by watching. Listening. Relaxing… Obeying…?

That last one felt odd, but it shouldn’t! Susie was Cora’s boss. Of course she should obey her. She should look sexy for her, so she would match how sexy Susie was. And Susie was so sexy. Cora had known this before, but now it was like the words bloomed out of her brain like sweet-smelling flowers. The imaginary smell helped Cora relax even more, which helped her obey even more. She was so relaxed that she should just let someone else do all the thinking for her. She should just let Susie’s words become her own thoughts. There was nothing strange about a bodyguard doing that for her employer!

The flowery, happy, relaxing thoughts filled Cora’s obedient little head as she continued slowly diddling herself without even realizing it. That is until her head drooped forward once again. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur.

* * *

Cora awoke from hot, sticky dreams. She was already aroused, but that was totally normal. Most of what she remembered was a flurry of sexy images pouring into her head, pushing less important details about her life to the side in the process. She had dreamt about meeting the night guard, tits still hanging out, before having some fun with him while Susie slept just one hotel room away.

Actually… maybe that part wasn’t a dream. A trip to the bathroom revealed her lipstick was smeared. Her skirt and shirt were torn, too, hinting that more had occurred after her first partner of the night vacated. Cora giggled at the slatternly version of herself staring back at her from the mirror. She needed a change of wardrobe anyway.

As if on cue, there was a knock at her apartment door. Cora didn’t bother getting dressed back up to answer, but there was nobody waiting for her on the other side anyway — just a plainly wrapped package addressed to her.

The servant’s heart leapt as she tore off the paper and saw what was inside. It was a new uniform!

A note in Susie’s handwriting said “For my favorite, obedient employee.”

The paper was perfumed with a familiar smell — like flowers. Cora breathed it in greedily for a few moments before slipping out of her ripped garments. It was easy to slip on the pink latex bunny suit. She had worn similar sorts of leotards and even more revealing outfits on the wrestling circuit, playing off her wonderful curves for the crowd.

She had found it somewhat demeaning then. But this was a gift! It showed how much Susie actually cared about her servant. Er... employee. The princess wasn’t so bad after all, it seemed. In fact, she was wonderful. She made it so easy for Cora to look sexy and draw attention beside her — to do her job.

The pointed cups of the suit barely covered Cora’s generous mounds. If she moved too much, her dark nipples were easily visible. Now that would get people’s attention! As would the matching fishnet stockings that highlighted, rather than obscured Cora’s strapping legs.

There were no actual bunny tail attached to the bunny suit, as it turned out, but there was a thick white collar with a pink bowtie. Cora was pleasantly surprised to find it felt perfectly natural clasped around her throat, unlike the plain necktie that had given her so much trouble before. Finally, in lieu of honest-to-god bunny ears, there was a perfectly normal chauffeur cap to top off the ensemble. Cora did a lot more than drive Susie around, to be sure, but it was the perfect way to show people she was just someone’s sexy little serv- Employee!

The guard slipped back into her own high, black heels and got Susie’s car (technically it was the record label’s, but only Susie, Cora, and Susie’s beaus actually used it). Cora had apparently slept the morning away and it was already almost time to get Susie!

Local security escorted the gorgeous debutante out of the club she had played that morning, unannounced of course, and stopped near the car. Another well-built woman in a suit much like the one Cora used to have stared slack-jawed at Cora as she glistened in pink. Now that was the reaction she needed to get, if she was going to serve Susie Might.

The security guard blushed when she realized she had been staring at Cora’s very visible boobs for much longer than was polite. Cora just giggled, making sure to open the vehicle’s passenger door in such a way that she brushed past her peer. The other guard apologized and walked back into the club. Cora blew her a kiss. The blushing continued and she quickened her pace. Susie, meanwhile, silently wiggled into the car with her usual smirk.

“Where to today, Ms. Might?” Cora’s voice was high and chipper behind the wheel. She was so happy to finally be dressed properly for her job. She wondered if Susie had noticed?

“Just back to the hotel tonight, C.” Susie relaxed into her seat with all the calm, self-assured confidence she normally radiated. God, why had Cora not noticed how sexy that was before? “We’re just going to relax tonight.”

“Oh,” was all Cora could say. She didn’t realize it until just then, but she had been looking forward to watching another of Susie’s private “performances.” They were so interesting and so… hot! “Anything you say, Ms. Might!”

Something about that phrase — “anything you say” — got Cora’s heart racing again. She was still horny from this morning, and hadn’t had time to bring herself off before picking up the princess. Now she wouldn’t even get the usual show to help her… But it was her job to do what Susie said! She was her servant, after all.

The two arrived at the hotel as usual, but finally both drew attention from guests and hotel employees alike: Susie in one of her open, fashionable dresses, and Cora in her cute little one-piece! Cora had applied much more noticeable makeup and daring, red lipstick to replace her smeared design from earlier in the day. But she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of the many guests — thinking about how many of them must be packing wonderful cocks, hardening at her display, just like the boy from the other day. Just like the night guard. Just like Susie…

Packed so close to the popstar in their elevator, Cora couldn’t help but smell that same perfume that had been on the card with her wonderful outfit. It was overpowering. Cora listed slightly and actually almost panted! Susie didn’t seem to mind, however, and kept the same relaxed posture as always. It was so fucking sexy — so assured and dominant. She was just the sort of person a born servant like Cora craved!

Once they reached their floor, Susie didn’t even wait for Cora to check things out before approaching her room. That was good, since the bodyguard’s head was swimming. She was lightheaded and dizzy, it was clear, increasingly wet beneath her latex. In just a moment the liquid arousal would run down her mostly bare thighs.

She caught herself standing outside Susie’s door. Oddly enough, Susie hadn’t shut it. She just walked inside and peeked over one shoulder, back at her molten escort.

“Come along Cora,” she said, slipping one shoulder out of her tiny black dress. “Shut the door behind you.”

“But…” Cora began. She couldn’t find the word that was supposed to come after. Luckily, Susie had the answer.

“No talking back,” she added. “Be a good girl and follow me.”

The phrase “good girl” shot stars across Cora’s vision. They were burned into her brain like her own name — like it was her name. Her true name, when Susie said it out loud. The servant did as she was told and stumbled after her employer.

Susie was already on the hotel bed, dress completely off again, revealing her beautiful, half-hard rod. Her tits, still laughably large on her tiny frame, provided a wonderful background to the cock. She started ticking it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… It was as natural and familiar a rhythm to Cora as her own heartbeat. She fell to her knees just shy of her princess, mouth agape, eyes wide.

The flowery perfume wafted up from Susie’s smooth shaft, too.

“I told you you like my perfume,” the popstar explained. “Whenever you smell it, you remember what a good, obedient servant you are. You remember the sight of my cock, wiping away your thoughts, making room for my beautiful voice to fill the space between your ears.”

Cora remembered all this and much, much more. The previous two nights… and even a few nights before that, in fact, flooded back into her mind. She was Susie’s favorite, sexy, obedient servant. She loved cock… As well as ass, pussy, titties, tongues, nipples, and anything else she could lay her eyes and hands on. But cock, in particular, held special sway in her otherwise mostly empty head!

Speaking of swaying, she was doing so now, her upper body listing back and forth with Susie’s metronome.

“You’re a horny, happy, docile, well-behaved little slut,” the woman on the bed continued. “Always aroused. Always willing. Always open, just like your mind, and hoping that anyone at all will notice what a whore you are. That way they’ll just hold you down and put you in your place.”

Cora nodded.

“Slut... “ she said. “Put me in my… place.”

“It doesn’t matter how strong you are,” Susie explained. “Because your mind is weak. You’re so submissive. You keep your body in shape for other people. You belong to other people. You want to be owned, and ordered around, like the servant you are.”

“Owned… Servant… Weak…”

“That’s right,” Susie said. “But servants don’t go unrewarded! You obey me — love to look at me, smell me, touch me, taste me — in exchange for a reward, don’t you, B?”

“Yes…” Cora answered softly, but in her mind she was screaming with excitement. She wanted her reward so badly. She wanted it badly enough to get it from a stranger just the night before, and her fellow guard just after that. But now she didn’t need to take it. She would be given her prize, freely, in exchange for her undying servitude. “Please… Reward me.”

“I’m going to count down from five.” The cock was still ticking back and forth, precum glistening again. Cora salivated. “When I reach one, you’ll be completely relaxed and free of distraction. You’ll be completely focused on your reward, and what you need to do to earn it. It’s all you’ll care about. It’s all you’ll ever want to care about.”

Cora, head still falling from side to side with intense focus, merely squeaked in the affirmative.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

With the final number, Susie snapped her fingers in front of the dazed defender’s face. Cora’s eyes fluttered and rolled up into her head, but only for a moment. After which a huge, dopey smile split her face. She was a good servant. She would be rewarded. She was about to receive everything she would ever want.

“Good girl,” Susie repeated. Cora’s breath finally caught under the weight of a tiny orgasm. Her juices had seeped all the way past the barely-there stretch of fabric over her groin by now. And she was suddenly very sensitive to anywhere the latex rubbed against her sensitive areas. Which they barely covered in the first place.

“Time for your reward.”

Cora let out a happy sound too breathy to be a giggle. She was so relaxed, and so horny, and such a slut! It was so nice of Ms. Might to give her a job so perfectly suited for her. And now she was getting the only payment that suited a brainless tramp like her.

Hands on her knees, Cora willed her open mouth forward onto the girth before her. The semi-soft stick filled her with warmth — not just between her cheeks, but throughout her whole body. The pleasure center of her brain felt hotwired to enjoy servicing this one particular hen. Her pink-clasped pussy twitched in the bunny suit.

Susie, noticing her squirming, grabbed a fistful of latex around Cora’s tummy. She yanked hard, pulling the uniform harder against stiff clit. The lower woman’s eyes bulged with sudden sensation, but she wouldn’t dare allow herself to release the seal around Susie. Instead she moaned around the shaft as best she could, keeping her eyes on the blissful face of her mistress.

To distract herself from the building pressure in her twat, Cora corkscrewed her lips and tongue around the cock. It never got to full firmness, but Susie clearly enjoyed the suction around her oversized clitty nonetheless. Cora took things a step forward by caressing her sack with one hand, while the other went to her own chest and popped her teats free from their itty bitty prisons. They wiggled and jiggled and bounced atop the lowered latex cups. Her nipples shot forward like daggers with excitement, as they breathed even more freely than they had in the risque garment.

Susie’s naked legs scrabbled against the hotel floor. She couldn’t find purchase as she writhed with overbearing excitement. Her own breasts heaved, and she used her free hand to pinch a nipple (quite painfully, it looked to Cora).

As her mouth turned and twisted, Cora picked up speed, encouraging Susie to treat herself even more roughly. The bouncer knew what she really wanted, and she was going to get it, no matter how much force it took. Her taut body had the stamina for it anyway.

She finally knew she was close when Susie’s wriggling turned stiff and focused. Though not quite as concentrated as the cumslut, who by this point had lost track of the number of times she came through her clothes.

It didn’t come in one hot burst, like with the anonymous boy from the other day, but Cora got her creamy compensation. Susie’s cum was thinner, too, but no less delicious. And this time Cora kept her throat firmly closed around the spurts of jizz. It filled her mouth and coated her teeth, sending bolts of pleasure through her nerves and back into her already fried mind.

Susie, satisfied and spent, pushed her gently away by the forehead. Cora’s mouth widened, too exhausted to follow the rest of her, and showed a mouthful of syrupy joy. She smiled cummy smile with eyes half-closed. Mental commands to enjoy the feel of the goop inside her as much as she had enjoyed the best sex in her life played on a subconscious loop. She hadn’t resisted her reprogramming particularly hard before, as oblivious to its coming as she was, but now it was a foregone conclusion.

She was Cora the cumslut. And she loved it with all her being!

Susie sighed with contentment, leaning back on the rented bed. Then she snapped her fingers in front of her recharging slut, causing Cora’s head to fall forward, mouth closing around the cum still pooling in her head. She remained kneeling, but it was clear she was at perfect attention, waiting on whatever whim Susie provided.

“Now swallow every last drop, C.” Susie stroked Cora’s hair. The bouncer certainly didn’t need to be told twice! She let what remained of the warm, wet dream slide down her throat. She ran her tongue on the insides of her cheeks, searching for precious remnants of the substance.

“Next you’re going to get up and follow me,” Susie continued. “You’re a wonderful servant, which means you get a servant’s quarters.”

“Don’t I… already have an apartment, though?” Cora was confused, but not entirely unhappy. She was getting another gift from Susie! It was more than a stupid slut like her deserved, really, and she was already happy with her mouthful of pay. “I really don’t need anything else, Ms. Might.”

“Nonsense,” Susie replied. She stood up and Cora followed the cue. “And no talking back.”

The singer rose up and smacked her newly harmless “guard” on the rear. The spank sent chills of happiness through Cora’s spine. It didn’t end there, either. Susie dug her fingers into the supple derriere and pushed Cora forward. The handsy gesture guided Cora to the hotel room door. They entered the hallway, but didn’t actually leave the private floor. Instead, the mismatched duo marched to another room Cora hadn’t entered before — one of the empty ones.

Or so Cora thought. Still naked, Susie produced a keycard from somewhere, and opened the vacant room. Inside Cora saw a room almost identical to the one Susie usually stayed in — right down to the two people having sex on the queen-sized bed at the back of the room.

One was a beautiful, pale androgynous person with closely buzzed black hair. They wore nothing but a black, leather harness that might as well not have even been there. They had itty bitty titties and cock as gorgeous as they were. It was hard to tell the size (though Cora was intensely interested) because it was plunging in and out of a thicker, tanner woman’s behind.

The blonde bimbo was on all fours, on a bed like the one Susie used, making muffled little moans of happiness. She had plump lips and a joke of a French maid uniform clearly purchased from a fetish shop.

It took a moment for the pair to notice Susie and Cora. When they did, though, they were delighted. The duo uncoupled somewhat reluctantly and assumed the same position as Cora had just moments ago: kneeling before Susie and, above her, Cora.

“Hello mistress,” said the thin, androgynous one in a husky voice. Their lips were almost as plump as the maid’s. On closer inspection, Cora also noticed they sported wonderful black tattoos around their midsection and forearms. “What can your servants do for you?”

“A, B, this is your new friend C,” Susie explained. She nudged Cora forward by the buttock. “She’s going to join you in the servants’ room from now on.”

The blonde clapped and giggled. The pale one helped guide Cora to the floor, where she got the message. She kneeled next to the other two — a perfect little row of happy, horny whores waiting for instructions.

“These two will help teach you your new responsibilities,” Susie said. “Your usual paychecks will stop, of course, but your new compensation is weekly. Unless I’m feeling generous. And you’re more than welcome to service each other, as practice, between payments.”

Cora managed to take her eyes off Susie just long enough to glance at the others. That was quite a cock next to her, indeed, and the maid was dripping onto the floor beneath her microskirt. Cora couldn’t wait to get to know her new coworkers. She didn’t even know she had had coworkers until just then! And they looked just as sexy as, well, she did. Celebrities had such good taste.

Speaking of things that tasted good, Susie snapped her fingers for the trio’s attention, drawing them back to her eye-level cock.

She was ticking it back and forth, back and forth once again… Her servants gleefully let themselves fall back into its pattern.

“You three are going to get along very well,” she said. “You’re not jealous, or greedy, or confused. You’re friendly coworkers who serve a wonderful, generous woman who entertains millions. Helping me helps them. Helping each other helps me! You love to help out. That’s your job, after all, and you each has a different role to play.”

This all made perfect sense to Cora. She used to be an entertainer herself. She knew how stressful it was to keep people captivated. As a servant, it was her job to take some of that stress of Ms. Might, whatever form that took.

“When I count backward from five, you’re all going to see each other as wonderful friends,” Susie added. “Friends with benefits. All employees deserve benefits. You’re so friendly and horny and attracted to one another that you can’t help it. Unless I need one of you for something, of course.”

Cora mouthed a quiet “yes,” as she had been trained, and could have sworn she heard A and B do the same. By the time Susie reached one, the three of them were already dragging each other to the bed.

Susie was right. They got along so well all throughout the night.

Meanwhile, back in her room, the pompous popstar put her smartphone to one ear.

“Hi, Dhara?” Someone on the other end replied. “Yes, it’s Susie again! Mhmm. No, I’ve decided I don’t care what the label says about all these fad diets. I’d absolutely love to hire you on directly as my new personal chef.”

Susie smiled into the phone.

“Of course! I’ve got someone who will come and drive you straight here. You’re going to love her!”


End file.
